femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Flostone (The Man From U.N.C.L.E.)
Miss Flostone (Nancy Kovack) is a THRUSH agent in the 1965 episode "The Brain-Killer Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." Miss Flostone appears as a nurse on the staff of Dr. Agnes Dabree (Elsa Lanchester) and Dr. Leland Mayes Elmont (David Hurst) at the Hobart Clinic. The trio of medical staff for THRUSH is attempting to carry out a diabolical plan to operate on world leaders and U.N.C.L.E. agents to make them docile puppets. In their grasp is Alexander Waverly (Leo G. Carroll), an agent, who they intend to make him a double agent for THRUSH. Nurse Flostone is dressed in the typical tight sexy white outfit with hat. She doesn't have a lot of lines in the episode, but she does provide some lovely eye candy. While Waverly is having surgery, Napoleon Solo (Robert Vaughn) does some research into the names that Waverly muttered before drinking a poisoned cognac which brought him to this state of unconsciousness. It is found out that Dr. Elmont and Dr. Dabree have performed many operations on other prominent men. While Illya rushes to the hospital to check out the evil doctors, he is shot with a paralyzing drug that freezes him into a rather decorative statue. Napoleon convinces Cecille Bergstrom (Yvonne Craig) into calling Dr. Dabree and let her know that her brother Nils Bergstrom has come out of his catatonic state from a previous operation. In a panic, Dabree sends THRUSH goons to her studio, and kidnap the Bergstroms. Back at the hospital, the medical team prepares to scramble Waverly's brain with their special electronic device. Napoleon arrives back at the hospital. He tussles with Dr. Dabree, and she seemingly plummets to her death in the elevator shaft. He then arrives in the surgery room. With a gun on the remaining staff, Napoleon attempts to release Waverly. Nurse Flostone sneaks a metal handle to Dr. Elmont, and when Napoleon is distracted, he whacks Napoleon over the head. Nurse Flostone and Dr. Elmont take turns striking Napoleon while he is down. However, Napoleon is able to fight them off, even though Flostone has some very sharp instruments she is attempting to stab him with. Miss Flostone is knocked out, and Dr. Elmont has his brain altering machine used on him. Napoleon rescues the tied up Cecille and Waverly. As he is consoling Cecille, we see Nurse Flostone sneak out the door. Later, Dr. Dabree's body was missing from the shaft. We later see Nurse Flostone tending to a badly wounded Dr. Dabree aboard a private jet. Dr. Dabree tells the beautiful Miss Flostone that she will have "her pound of flesh" from Napoleon for ruining her plan. This is the last we see of both Dabree and the sexy evil Nurse Flostone. Trivia * Nancy Kovack appeared as Monique in the 1964 episode ‘Hail To The Chief’ for the tv series ‘Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea’. * Nancy Kovack appeared as Rita Mitchell, a rich snobby actress in the 1965 episode "The Moving Finger" for the TV series "I Dream of Jeannie". * Nancy Kovack appeared as Queenie, the Joker's henchwoman in the 1966 episodes "The Joker is Wild" and "Batman is Riled" for the TV series "Batman". * Nancy Kovack appeared as Barbara, a villainess in the 1966 Matt Helm spy spoof film, "The Silencers". In the movie she attempts to seduce Matt Helm (Dean Martin) and then tries to kill him by sticking him with a knife. This attempt is thwarted when Tina (Daliah Lavi) shoots her in the back 2 times. * Nancy Kovack appeared as Sonja, the KAOS agent in the 1969 episode "The Night They Raided Knights" in the TV series Get Smart. * Nancy Kovack appeared as Clio Vanita in the 1969 two-part episode "Cousin Serena Strikes Again" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Nona in the 1969 episode ‘A Private Little War’ for the tv series ‘Star Trek’. * Nancy Kovack appeared (with brunette hair) as Sheila Sommers, the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens (Dick York) in two episodes of the TV series "Bewitched" from 1964-1968. As a blonde, she played other villainesses (perhaps being a perfect cast for the trope of the “evil blonde” https://allthetropes.org/wiki/Blondes_Are_Evil), Gallery screenshot_3359.png screenshot_3356.png screenshot_3360.png screenshot_3361.png screenshot_3358.png screenshot_3362.png screenshot_3363.png screenshot_3364.png screenshot_3357.png screenshot_3365.png screenshot_3353.png screenshot_3354.png screenshot_3367.png screenshot_3355.png screenshot_3368.png screenshot_3369.png screenshot_3370.png screenshot_3371.png screenshot_3372.png screenshot_3373.png screenshot_3374.png screenshot_3375.png screenshot_3376.png screenshot_3377.png Category:1960s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Spy Category:Nurse Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Blonde Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Stockings or Nylons